Don't Say Goodbye
by xblackdevil
Summary: sehun tidak bisa memahami dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Jika ia ingin menggodanya, ini sudah keterlaluan. /"aku tidak bisa menghubunginya"/"ini salahku..."/"kumohon... apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku. jangan pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal 'lagi'"/"maafkan aku sehunnah... maafkan aku...maafkan aku"/ . . Plis... don't leave me... Luhan


Main Cast : HunHan.

WARNING

BL. YAOI. BOY X BOY. GAY

Don't like don't read

Summary: sehun tidak bisa memahami dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Jika ia ingin menggodanya, ini sudah keterlaluan. /"aku tidak bisa menghubunginya"/"ini salahku..."/"kumohon... apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku. jangan pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal 'lagi'"/"maafkan aku sehunnah... maafkan aku...maafkan aku"/

Plis... don't leave me... Luhan

Enjoy to Read

Gila, Stress, Frustasi, dan Gila.

ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya.

apa yang tengah kekasihnya lakukan saat ini tidak kalah hebatnya dengan menjatuhkan bom nagasaki dan hiroshima tepat dihatinya.

jika ia ingin menggodanya, hal ini sangatlah keterlaluan. tidak ada kekasih manapun yang rela dibeginikan.

'nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan'

tuuut tuuut

BRAK

ponsel tidak berdosa itu menjadi pelampiasan rasa frustasinya saat ini. dilemparkannya ponsel itu kearah kasur. seharusnya ia melemparkannya kearah lantai agar ponsel itu berubah menjadi serpihan serpihan logam yang sudah tidak berguna. namun otaknya masih berfungsi normal, ia tidak ingin menjadi bual bualan orang tua, kakak, dan anggota exo lainnya. terutama sang leader. tidak ... ia tidak ingin menambah beban otaknya.

tring tring tring...

nada pesan masuk terdengar dari ponselnya. disambarnya lagi benda logam itu. ia cukup yakin jika pesan itu bukanlah dari orang yang sejak satu jam tadi berusaha ia hubungi. dan itu benar, itu merupakan pesan singkat dari si hitam Kai, Suho hyung, dan Chen hyung.

from : Sihitam

kau tidak apa? aku membuka SNS dan membaca artikel tentang 'dia'. aku merasa cemas denganmu. kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku jika kau mau.

from: Suho hyung

Sehunnah, apakau baik baik saja? apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? akan ku belikan. jadi jangan terlalu sedih. semua pasti akan cepat berlalu. aku akan menuju ke dorm sebentar lagi. aku bisa menemanimu seharian jika kau ingin.

from: Chen hyung

Adik kecilku. Kau baik - baik saja? ini memang bukan hari yang sangat baik tapi jangan bersedih lama-lama. kami , aku dan xiumin hyung, sedang perjalanan pulang. kau tidak perlu menahan semua sendiri. mari berbagi.

begitulah pesan yang dikirimkan hyung-hyungnya untuk menghibur dirinya. itu menghibur meskipun sedikit. sebagian besar dirinya masih merasakan sakit tepat dihati. linu, ia merasa sedih, stres, dan sangat frustasi seperti orang gila.

diliriknya monitor laptop yang masih menyala. disana terpampang jelas tulisan china. ia masih bisa membacanya mekipun ia sangat berharap jika ia salah mengartikannya

"Halo semua, perkenalkan ini adalah pacar saya@GuanXiaoTong"

membaca tulisan itu membuat hatinya merasa linu lagi.

jadi... apa yang sedang kau rencanakan luhan?

tok tok tok

suara ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar ragu-ragu. ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk dibalik pintu itu.

"masuk" jawabnya tidak bersemangat

pintu kayu itu terbuka. terlihat dua sosok dengan perbedaan tinggi badan sangat jauh tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah daun pintu.

"hey my bro~ sedang tidak baik hari ini?" terdengar suara briton berat dari si pemilik tubuh super jakung diantara member exo lainnya. yap, dia adalah Chanyeol.

jawaban tindakan chanyeol adalah lirikan tajam dari sipemilik kamar dan sebuah cubitan keras di perut sampingnya. siapa lagi jika bukan si pemilik tenaga super, D.o Kyungsoo yang berani mencubitnya keras.

setelah mengaduh ringan, chanyeolpun memperbaiki ucapannya. ia memang agak kurang ajar dengan menggunakan nada bicara seperti tadi pada orang yang mungkin tengah 'patah hati' ini

"ah... mood yang jelek memang lebih baik diatasi dengan makan malam yang enak. ayo makan bersama kami. kyungsoo sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu" ucapnya.

"aku sedang tidak berselera makan. hyung makanlah berdua."

"no no no... kau tidak bisa begitu. kau mengirimkan chat padaku untuk segera pulang, dan saat pulang aku tidak diberi sambutan hangat? setidaknya makan bersama kami. kami tidak ingin kamu sakit karena kelaparan di tengah malam"

lagi. kyungsoo menginjak kaki chanyeol. ah, chanyeol memang sangat buruk untuk menghibur orang ckckck

"ayolah sehun. kami tidak ingin kamu sakit. makan lah meskipun sedikit. kita akan mendengarkan"

ya, mereka disini untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah si magnae. sejahil apapun tingkah magnae exo ini, dia masih tetaplah anak kecil yang sangat rapuh dimata mereka. yah, meskipun dari struktur tubuhnya sangat tidak 'anak kecil' sama sekali.

sehun memandang kedua hyungnya sedikit lama. sepertinya ada pertimbangan pertimbangan di otaknya. tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan hyungnya. mungkin mereka bisa diajak berbagi. mengingat 'kejadian' yang hampir sama juga terjadi kepada mereka.

"baiklah"

ruang makan dorm masihlah sangat sepi. hanya ada mereka bertiga didalam dorm mewah ini. para anggota yang lain masihlah di luar mengingat ini masih liburan chuseok tapi mungkin juga mereka tengah perjalanan kedorm untuk menemui 'adik kecil' mereka.

suasana sangat hening, yang terdegar hanya suara dari peralatan peralatan makan yang di tata oleh Kyungsoo di meja makan. tapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama, kerena sang maknae sudah tidak kuat menyimpan frustasinya.

"apakah ini tandanya hubunganku dengan luhan-hyung berakhir?" tanyanya. arah pandangan matanya tidak fokus. ia seperti melihat mangkok makan tapi setiap orang pasti tahu jika pikirannya tidak ada disana. tentu pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada mereka, bukan pada mangkok didepannya.

"aku tidak benar-benar tahu sehunnah. apakah kau sudah menghubungi luhan-hyung?" jawab do sambil mengambilkan nasi hangat dengan pelan

"aku sudah menghubunginya, tetapi ponselnya sedang tidak aktif. apakah ini tandanya kami sudah selesai?" tanya sehun lagi diakhiri dengan nada frustasi.

chanyeol yang tengah duduk di depan sehun hanya menghela nafas berat. ia tidak tega melihat magnaenya sangat sedih seperti ini. ia menjadi sedikit marah dengan tindakan yang diambil oleh hyung kesayangannya itu.

"apakah kalian bertengkar sebelum ini?" tanya chanyeol.

perubahan sikap sangat ketara saat chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. pandangan kosong sehun tadi berubah menjadi pandangan gelisah yang ia tatapkan kepada chanyeol.

"aku rasa iya... lebih dari seminggu ini kami mengalami pertengkaran"

"apa yang kalian tengkarkan?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku... mungkin semua ini salahku"

"sehun ... kami akan mencoba membantu jika kami bisa" lanjut chanyeol, sungguh ia juga penasaran

"aku tidak pernah menyukai melihat luhan tersenyum bahagia pada orang selain aku... awalnya aku bisa menahan ... tapi akhir - akhir ini aku menjadi lebih mengengkangnya. semenjak acara running man yang mencoba menjodohkannya dengan anggota baru pengganti angela baby hingga puncaknya adalah saat aku tahu lawan mainnya di film terbarunya saat ini." suara sehun berubah menjadi lebih berat

"gadis itu... gadis itu yang saat ini merebut luhan dariku!!"

"aku... kami bertengkar hebat karena keegoisanku tentang itu, dan kurasa luhan-hyung juga sudah mulai lelah... ia mengaitkan orang-orang yang berada didekatku... dan itu lah yang membuat pertengaran ini semakin rumit"

"saat memulai hubungan ini, aku sangat takut karena mengetahui luhan-hyung bukan benar-benar 'menyimpang' seperti aku. dan aku takut suatu saat ia akan memilih wanita sebagai pendamping hidupnya. dan hal yang kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi. aku... aku harus bagaimana hyung?" air mata itu akhirnya benar-benar lolos dari kedua mata sehun. ia sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa frustasi ini lebih lama.

"aku tidak ingin kehilangannya... tidak ingin kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya" suaranya menjadi serak akibat menahan tangis.

kedua hyungnya hanya memandang sehun dengan iba. mereka saat ini benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan arah pikiran dan kisah percintaan magnaenya ini. untuk saat ini mereka membiarkan sehun untuk menangis lebih lama. karena dengan menangis mungkin akan sedikit memberikannya ketenangan.

scroll scroll scroll

"jangan bermain ponsel saat makan sehun" ucap kyungsoo mengingatkan

sehun masih tidak mengubrisnya, ia masih tetap membaca satu-satu rentetan tulisan di ponselnya. tangannyapun sudah berhenti berkerja untuk memasukan suapan-suapan nasi pada mulutnya. ia seperti lebih tertarik pada lempengan besi itu daripada masakan hyungnya yang selalu nomor satu itu.

"apa yang tengah kau lihat bro? sangat serius sekali" chanyeol bertanya disela-sela makannya.

"aku melihat komentar di instragram" jawab sehun singkat.

hening... setelah sehun menjawab suasana kembali hening, dua hyung yang tengah makan itu tidak tahu lagi apa yang mau ditanyakan pada magnae didepannya ini. setelah melihat sehun menangis, mereka menjadi ikut merasa sedih.

"hyung.." ujar sehun tiba-tiba. chanyeol dan kyungsoo langsung memandang sehun dan sekilas memandang satu samalain. mata mereka menyiratkan 'hyung yang mana yang kau panggil???'

"chanyeol hyung" jelas sehun.

"iya?"

"bisakah kau memoto kami? aku dan kyungsoo hyung? aku ingin menguploadnya di instagram dan waiboo. aku ingin membuat fansku tenang dengan menyakinkan mereka kalau aku tidak apa - apa. aku tidak ingin membuat mereka bersedih. apalagi mereka yang mendukung 'kami'" jawab sehun super panjang.

chanyeol hanya memandang sehun dengan tatapan ragu. apakah tidak apa sehun mengupload foto saat badai masih menyerang. tatapan itu dibalas dengan tatapan meyakinkan dari sehun.

"apakah tidak apa sehun? kau tidak harus memaksakan tersenyum saat ini. fansmu akan tau jika sebenarnya senyummu saat ini adalah palsu." tanya kyungsoo. benar, ini sama saja akan melukai sehun sendiri. pikir chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

"tidak apa hyung, aku sudah tidak apa. ayolah foto dengan ku. aku akan memberikan senyuman terbaikku"

kyungsoo masih menatapnya ragu.

"baiklah aku akan memfoto kalian" ujar chanyeol sambil mengambil ponsel yang diberikan oleh sehun.

"kyungsoo hadap kemari" perintah chanyeol

"tidak. aku tidak bisa tersenyum pada kamera saat mengetahui adikku sedang bersedih. fotolah dari belakangku" jawab kyungsoo.

mereka tidak bisa memaksa lebih. chanyeol akhirnya memfoto kyungsoo dan sehun. difoto ini sehun memang tersenyum. tapi mata sayu habis menangisnya tidak bisa ditutupi meskipun dengan sendok - sumpit ditangan.

jpret

"aku sudah selesai makan. perutku sangat kenyang. aku kekamar dulu ya hyung. aku mengantuk"ujar sehun meninggalkan meja makan

bohong

ucapan sehun adalah bohong. ia hanya memakan tidak lebih dar tiga sendok, dan mereka yakin sehun tidak akan tidur malam ini melainkan ia akan menelpon nomor kekasihnya hingga semalaman.

tapi mereka tidak bisa mencegah. jika itu akan membuat sehun lebih tenang, maka mereka tidak akan menghalanginya. hanya mereka berdua yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

'nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan'

suara itu yang sejak dua jam tadi keluar dari ponselnya. sehun tidak putus asa. ia mengatur auto calling pada nomor itu. meskipun tangannya tetap menggenggam erat benda persegi panjang itu, tapi tatapannya menghadap depan dan kosong. pikirannya masih berat.

ia mengetahui kalau para hyungnya sudah kemabali kedorm dan ingin menghiburnya. tapi mereka tidak ada yang berani masuk kekamar sehun. mungkin kyungsoo dan chanyeol telah mencegah mereka terlebih dulu. sehun butuh privasi, mungkin itu yang mereka ucapkan. apapunlah sehun tidak peduli

tuuut tuuut tuuut

'nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan'

ditekannya lagi tombol calling. meskipun tidak melihat, tangan sehun seakan sudah mengetahui letak tombol calling pada ponsel layar datarnya.

tuuut tuuut tuuut

sehun menunggu... ia berdoa...

tuuut tuuut tuuut

berdoa jika sambungan ini akan diangkat

tuuut tuuut tuuut

ia berdoa

tuuut tuuut tuuut

clek

'halo?'

'halo?'

bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, sehun langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan meloncat dari kasurnya.

terhubung!

"halo, luhan?"

'sehun'

ia tidak memanggil sehunnah seperti biasa

"kau sedang apa hyung? aku menelponmu dari tadi tapi nomormu tidak aktif" tanya sehun lembut

'sehun'

"apakah hyung sudah makan? jangan sampai lupa makan aku tidak ingin hyung sakit"

'sehun'

"ah, hari ini sangat melelahkan bukan? aku juga sangat lelah hehehe"

'sehun dengar'

"aku juga merindukanmu... sangar merin-"

'OH SEHUN DENGAR!'

"I-Iya luhan hyung ada apa"

sehun gugup, ia tidak berani mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya. keberanian itu hilang entah kemana. ia merasa tidak nyaman.

'sehun, aku tau kamu sudah membaca statusku'

"tunggu luhan hyung, status apa-"

'tidak usah berbohong, kamu membacanya'

'kau membalasnya dengan fotomu di instagram dan waibo"

"luhan hyung" suara sehun mulai miris

'sehun dengar, ini yang terbaik. 'kita' tidak bisa meneruskannya lebih lama. 'aku' tidak bisa, karena itu... mari kita --'

"TIDAK! JANGAN KATAKAN!!"

'sehun..'

"JANGAN! JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN!!"

"kumohon... apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku. jangan pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal 'lagi" isak sehun mulai keluar. ia sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa sedihnya lebih lama.

'maafkan aku...'

"DON'T ... don't say goodbye to me... please... don't leave me...please"

'maafkan aku sehunnah...

selamat tinggal'

tut tut tut tut tut

AAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

NOTE: HUWEEEEEEEE... SIAPA YANG BAPER DISINI???? NO... no... no... i'm still belive in HUNHAN... apapun yang terjadi...

pengen otw kirim santet ke mbak mbaknya yang berani ngerebut luhan.

ANDWEEEEEE LUHAAAAN... KASIHAN SEHUN T.T T.T T.T T.T

OMAKE

tut tut tut tut

luhan masih menggenggam ponselnya. air mata itu mulai mengalir deras. ia harus tegar.

dilihatnya layar ponsel yang bertuliskan terputusnya hubungan telpon antara dia dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. ia harus tegar

jika telpon itu tidak segera ia putus, seseorang yang ada disana pasti akan menyadari suara serak akibat tangisannya. dan lagi, ia akan mendengar suara tangais dari orang itu. luhan tidak akan sanggup. dan hal itu akan membuatnya menyerah dan akan merusak semua keputusannya.

ia tidak punya pilihan. jika ada pilihan untuk membuat orang itu dan luhan hidup bahagia bersama ia akan pilih itu. ia akan rela mengorbankan apapun meskipun itu hidupnya. tapi sekali lagi ia tidak punya pilihan. setidaknya dengan pilihan ini yang akan hancur adalah kehidupanya. ia akan hidup dalam kematian. kematian perasaannya.

"maafkan aku sehunnah" ia bicara seakan - akan ponselnya masih terhubung dengan belahan jiwanya

"maafkan aku"

"maafkan aku"

"maafkan aku"

berulang kali ia mengucapkan maaf yang tidak akan terdengar oleh orang yang dimaksud.

ia tidak peduli lagi

tidak peduli lagi pada kehidupannya yang hancur

tidak peduli lagi pada dunianya yang menghilang

tidak peduli lagi pada perasaannya yang mati

tidak peduli lagi pada sekitarnya

sedangkan seseorang di pojok ruangan itu tetap memperhatikan luhan. ia merasa iba, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. ini yang terbaik untuk luhan, setidaknya dimata dunia. meskipun ini akan membunuh luhan secara perlahan.

trrrrt trrrrt

ponsel dari saku orang bername tittle manager luhan bergetar ringan. ia pun berjalan menjauh dari keberadaan luhan. memberikan sedikit privasi pada luhan yang sedang meminta maaf pada lempengan besi yang digenggamnya.

"halo"

'apakah luhan sudah memutuskannya'

"sudah paman lu"

'bagus. tetap awasi luhan. aku tidak ingin anakku kembali berhubungan dengan orang korea sialan itu'

"baik paman lu"

tut tut tut tut

jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

THE END


End file.
